Say Something
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: On the day of her 18th birthday June Potter wakes up with perfect vision, a burning in her throat, and a hunger for something she didn't know she wanted.
1. Burning

_**Chapter One: Burning**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Hope you guys like it!**_

* * *

_Alone. Yes, that's the key word, the most awful word in the English tongue. Murder doesn't hold a candle to it and hell is only a poor synonym.  
~Stephen King_

* * *

June Potter bolted up in bed, groping around for her wand in the mess of bed sheets and pillows. It was an automatic instinct from the war, but after throwing around the pillows for a little bit she decided it wasn't there and had probably fallen behind the bed or something. She had been tossing and turning all night. Looking over at the clock, June saw it was exactly twelve o'clock. She was officially 18, and she couldn't suppress the grin.

Throwing her feet over the side of the bed, she noticed the floor wasn't as cold as it usually was. Maybe she had finally gotten that heating spell down, she had been trying long enough. Walking through the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place, she quickly descended the stairs and turned into the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, she threw it open, her eyes searching for something. She was hungry, she knew that, and her throat was burning.

_'Surely I'm not getting sick on my birthday?' _She thought and then let loose a somewhat bitter chuckle. That would be her luck, given her past track record of birthdays. Standing up and tucking one strand of dark brown hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath to try and calm the hunger and burning. However, as soon as that _delicious _scent infiltrated her system, the hunger increased.

"Ok, the late night diner. I'll go there." She said to herself as she began to walk upstairs to get dressed, "I don't have any food here anyways. I have _got _to go shopping."

Quickly dressing in comfortable muggle clothes, she found her wand under her favorite blue muggle shirt. She decided last minute on a jacket, even though it was June it was still twelve in the morning and bound to be cold. She was proved wrong when she walked out side and all she felt was a stifling heat was over her. Shaking her head, June knew she must be coming down with a fever. She'd check the potions cupboard when she wasn't so damn hungry.

She walked easily down the street, a few stragglers on the street but not many. She could walk down the sidewalk with her arms straight out if she wanted. Seeing the neon diner sign, she picked up her pace a bit. Opening the door, the bell that was tied to the doorknob jingled a little. She loved this place, really. It reminded her of an old 80's restaurant and they had _great _food. Not as good as Hogwarts, of course, but they were pretty damn close.

The waitress looked up and smiled, grabbing a pen and paper. June sat down at one of the colorful booths at one side of the empty diner and didn't even grab a menu, she knew exactly what she wanted.

"One slice of Treacle Tart, please."

The waitress scribbled something on her pad, "Breadcrumbs or almonds?"

"Almonds."

"Great, that'll be right out!"

As the waitress went to tear of the paper, it grazed her finger in just the right way to give her a paper cut. The small bit of crimson liquid spilled out and June's focus zeroed in on it. The burning that had sated itself somewhat on her walk returned with a vengeance. She clamped her mouth shut, jaw clenched, and stared at her hands. What was wrong with her?

"Oops! I always do that! Anyways, one slice of Treacle Tart with almonds, correct?"

Not trusting herself to speak, June gave a stiff nod. As the waitress walked away, she took a shuddering breath. The burning _hurt _like someone had dragged knives down her throat and poured lemon juice on the wounds. She ran a hand over her face and stopped short. She blinked in surprise and realized she wasn't even wearing her glasses, which she was blind without, but her vision was _perfect_.

The blonde waitress came back out, a Band-Aid now on her finger, and set down the plate with June's favorite desert on it in front of the witch. However she didn't notice. The burning was _too much_. She couldn't give another thought on her glasses, Treacle Tart, or whatever sickness she had. The only thing she needed something to soothe her throat and - _oh god _she could hear the waitress's heart beating, pumping blood into her system.

"Ma'am, are you ok?"

She ignored her and stood up too quick, causing the waitress to stumble back and the plate to fall off the table, desert and all, to shatter on the floor. She looked into the woman's fearful hazel eyes and didn't even wince, she should've winced. What was she doing?

"Stay still."

The blonde's eyes glazed over and the tenseness dropped off her body as she stared forward, looking at nothing. She could practically feel that vein in her neck pulse, and that was all June Potter thought about as she latched on to the waitress's neck, sucking the blood out of her. Eventually the woman went limp and the blood was totally drained, and June jerked back. She looked at the already cold body on the floor in shock.

"W-what did I-?"

She quickly grabbed the waitress's dropped metal platter and looked into the shiny surface. What stared back nearly made her cry out in horror and fear. Her mouth was stained red, two white fangs being visible as her mouth fell open in shock. Her eyes were a dark red, with bulging veins underneath. June took the side of her sleeve and wiped the blood off her mouth hastily, now glad she brought the jacket.

Pulling out her wand she cast a spell to get rid of the body in a blink of the eye. She felt guilty, horrible, and Merlin she didn't even _think _about the Ministry of Magic. She knew the diner was old and didn't have security cameras, the only evidence they would find would be a shattered plate, stale food, and a slight blood stain on the floor. Turning around, with a terrible weight on her chest, she fled the diner with her face being hidden by her hood.

The whole way back to Grimmauld Place she tried to convince herself it didn't happen. She was a good person, she stopped Voldemort, and she didn't just kill some innocent person. Practically ripping to door of it's hinges as she opened it and threw it shut behind her, June ran into the living room. She quietly sat down one the couch, shame washing over her. She had _killed an innocent person_. What would Sirius thing? What would her mom and dad think?

Her bottom lip began to wobble, not knowing what was going on always annoyed the hell out of her. This frustration coupled with the horror of her own actions made her start to sob into her own hands. It was only an hour later when she finally pulled her head up did she notice the small chest sitting in front of her.

* * *

_**Well, what do you guys think?**_


	2. Vampire

_**Chapter Two: Vampire**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Hope you guys like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys!**_

* * *

June cautiously grabbed the letter that set on her table with a trembling hand. The ministry, they must know. She was going to get her wand broken, she would never be able to use magic again. Hell, they might chick her in Azkaban for what she did to that waitress.

In delicate scroll on the front were the words _Juniper M. _and her fear eased down a little. Maybe this was for someone else, her name was June Potter. Nevertheless, her curiosity got the better of her and she broke the wax seal and unfolded the letter. A small ring with a blue gem in the middle fell out, but she just tossed it on the desk beside her before reading.

_Dear Junie,_

_This is you mother, Lily. If you're getting this it means that I've died before your 18th birthday and haven't gotten a chance to explain things to you. Before you read anything else, I want you to know I love you. I will always love you and be proud of you even though you're probably feeling confused and lost right now._

_First off, I'm just going to come out and say it, James Potter isn't you father. Honey, I know this is hard to believe but your father wasn't able to conceive children and we were on a break at the time. I was stressed what with you-know-who being at large at the time, as I hope he still isn't, and my grandfather had just died. You see, my grandfather lived in America, Virginia to be exact. I'm ashamed to admit that I turned to alcohol for comfort, and at the bar I met a charming man. He had a British accent and the most beautiful eyes. _

_Long story short, I was drunk and that night I got pregnant with you. The thing is your father, biological father that is, he wasn't normal. He had this energy about him, I thought he might have been a wizard. The thing is he wasn't, he was a vampire. I know this is hard to take in, but you need to try to understand. All vampires are sterile, meaning they can't have children. However, he was a Vampire Hybrid and that means he was a mix of vampire and werewolf, but at the time his werewolf side was dormant. _

_I went back to England without knowing any of this, not even knowing that you were growing inside me. When I fund out I was pregnant, I told James everything. He was mad at first, but he accepted it. He accepted you. When you were born, he was put on your birth certificate and you were regarded as a miracle. Though I suppose even with your biological father you're a miracle as well. Then there was all this blabbering on about a prophecy, and I don't think you know how much that got on my nerves. You were a baby, not some savoir from Heaven that I gave birth to._

_Anyways, I loved you so much and eventually I decided to look into some things. I wanted to know if your father was a wizard or not, so I would know the chances of you having magic. Lets just say I asked around and looked into some things but couldn't find anything in the Ministry of Magic. Eventually I tracked down your fathers name and found all this out. I was shocked but didn't tell anyone, not even James._

_Your real name is Juniper Mikaelson and you were born a vampire and your father is Klaus Mikaelson. You would've continued aging until eighteen the you would turn. If you haven't already you need to go hunt. You have to drink human blood for the transition to be complete and if you don't you could die. The ring enclosed in this letter is called a daylight ring, even though your father is a Hybrid, his werewolf side was dormant so you might not have that gene. Without that ring you will burn to death in any amount of sunlight. Also, I'm not sure about the whole garlic thing but wooden stakes will defiantly kill you. Some say vervain can hurt as well, but as you know I'm no expert._

_Good luck, honey. If you want you can try to find your father, he might know about you but he might not. I believe he lives in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I love you, please stay safe. Try not to kill anyone when you feed, as well. Also, don't get staked and don't you dare go out into sunlight without your ring, young lady. Please don't forget about other things, as well, like proper hygiene. _

_I love you so much,_

_Lily Evans-Potter_

June stared at the letter with wide eyes, opening and closing her mouth in disbelief. There was no doubt this was her mother, she had read her 'father' and mother's will about a week ago. She couldn't comprehend this, did Sirius know, and what about Dumbledore? No, her mom had said she didn't tell anyone but James Potter. Saying it like that made it sound so weird, for as long as she could remember Lily and James potter had been her parents. Now her dad was Klaus Mikaelson, some vampire werewolf Hybrid and...oh _hell no_.

Jumping up, she quickly slid on the daylight ring just to be sure sunlight through the windows wouldn't hurt her even though it was only one in the morning now. She quickly set off to the bathroom upstairs. Closing the door behind her, she looked into the mirror. It was strange not seeing the bulky, black framed glasses perched atop her nose. However she still had the same old green eyes and dark brown hair with black streaks and the pale skin that would tan quicker than anything if she stayed in the sun long enough. She snorted, that was ironic.

Leaning closer to the mirror, she opened her mouth. Much to her confusion, there were nor fangs there. She pulled back from the mirror, maybe her mother was mistaken. Maybe her father was James Potter, maybe she didn't kill that waitress, maybe she imagined it all. Thinking back, she remembered the small amount of blood that seeped out of the paper cut. She felt her a sharp pain in her gums, one that had been dulled at the diner by her bloodlust, and her eyes flew back to the mirror.

To her chagrin, the same face that had been reflected in the platter at the diner stared back at her. The same fangs, red eyes, bulging veins under her eyes. It was all there, and she felt like crying. Forcing the fangs back in, she winced at the small pinch and hoped it would go away or she would get used to it. She gripped the counter, shaking, because if she didn't she would have surely fallen down.

She, June Potter, was a vampire.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to those that reviewed! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Should June go to Mystic Falls and find Klaus?**_


	3. Compulsion

_**Chapter Three: Compulsion**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Hope you guys like it! This one is short, I know, but I have the next chapter ready to post so watch out for it!**_

* * *

Sitting in her seat, stationed beside the window, she couldn't believe what had just happened. Originally, she knew trying to sneak on a plane wasn't a good idea but the Sorting Hat had tried to put her in Slytherin for something, right? So June Potter had attempted to get past the lady at the gates without her noticing, and failed. When she had been caught, she thought back to the _incident _when she told that woman to stay still and she just obeyed. She had decided she had nothing to loose and looked into the women's eyes, telling her she wanted a seat to Charlottesville, Virginia and that she had already checked her passport to get into America. Next thing she knew, she was getting a window seat in the first class cabinet.

Luckily, Charlottesville wasn't a very popular place but it was _very _close to Mystic Falls. Like a few hundred miles on route 3, off Southwood and Belmont. Staring down at the map in her hands, she couldn't wait to figure all this out. Seeing as she was flying all the way from London, England to Virginia she knew it would be a long trip. Laying her head back, she decided to get some sleep.

* * *

She had rented a car. She had gotten of the airport and she had rented a car. Honestly, she was going to kill herself before she even got there. Slayer of Dark Lords, maybe, but June Potter was certainly no expert driver. She had only just gotten through her driving test and, she'd never tell Hermione this, she had used a bit of magic. Just as she thought this, her phone buzzed in the passengers seat. Picking it up while keeping her eyes on the road, she briefly glanced down and saw Hermione, of all people, was calling her. Speak of the devil and the devil will call you on your phone.

She slid her finger across the screen of her iPhone and answered the call, "Hullo?"

_"June Potter, where in Merlin's name are you?" _he best friends voice demanded

"Hermione, listen, it's a long story but some things have happened a due to circumstances I'm in America-"

_"America!" _

"Yes, Hermione, America. Now-"

_"No! You need to get back to London, now!"_

"Why?" June asked indignantly

_"Um, just because of the fact that you're supposed to be at the burrow celebrating your birthday!"_

"Oh, Merlin, Hermione! I'm so sorry!"

_"As you should be! Mrs. Weasley spent forever planning this party because your turning 18, and that's legal age to muggles! She knew it was important to you, and you go a blow it off!"_

"I'm so sorry, I swear, but this is really important to me-"

_"More important than being with your family on a special day?"_

That hit a nerve.

"Well, Hermione, I really want to be there! I do! I love them-"

_"Well, obviously you don't love them enough or you would be here."_

June nearly slammed the breaks on in shock as her friend ended the call. That cut her deep, really deep, but Hermione didn't know. Hermione didn't know she had killed an innocent woman. She didn't know she was a vampire. She didn't know she was possible a Hybrid. She didn't know that before she had rented this car that June had vanished two bodies with her wand because she had gone too far. Didn't know that her world had come crashing down around her within the span of twenty four hours.

She laid her head back after she pulled over, desperately holding back tears. She had cried one to many times today, and it sure as hell wasn't happening again. June Potter, or she supposed she should get used to Mikaelson if her father actually accepts her, had killed Voldemort, slayed countless Death Eaters, collected the horcrux, lost countless loved ones, hell she was the master of the Elder Wand! She had gone through worse than this, so it was time she stopped being such a _wimp _and sucked it up.

June pulled her head of the rest on her seat and stared at the rode beside her with narrowed eyes. Since she had heightened vision, she could see the sign a few miles away that read _Mystic Falls: 14 miles away_. She sucked in a breath, only a few more miles and she would be there. A few more miles. She could be there before sundown.

She pulled back onto the road and went on, ignoring the tempting switch in the back of her mind that she didn't even know she could flip.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to those that reviewed! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: What do **_**you _think it would take to make June flip the switch and turn her emotions and humanity off?_**


	4. Friends

_**Chapter Four: Friends**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Thank you all so much! You have no idea how much this all means to me!**_

* * *

It was getting dark by the time June parked her car outside the bar called The Mystic Grill. Getting out, she resisted the urge to get on her knees and kiss the ground as she took out her small bag and closed the door. June threw the bag over her shoulder, but not before looking in one of the side pockets to make sure the letter was there. She had brought it just incase her father didn't believe he had helped _make _her. She shivered at the disturbing thought as she walked away from the car, not bothering to lock it. If someone wanted to steal that hunk of metal and bolts, she would give them the gas money!

Pushing open the door and walking with façade of utter confidence, June was actually was shaken to her core. Her father was _here_, in this very town, and she didn't know how to make heads or tails of that. She took a deep breath, though she instantly regretted it when the smell of alcohol and blood assaulted her senses. June gulped and bit down harshly on her lip as she scurried over to the crowded bar. She immediately regretted the decision as she came face to face with a bunch of crowded, sweaty bodies as the people hoarded around the bar for more alcohol.

She could feel the fangs creeping out from her gums and tried to reign the feeling in. She stumbled back a bit and shook her head, she had fed as soon as she got off the plane and even then she had gone to far and killed two people. June wouldn't let it happen again. Not being able to hold back, she bolted out of the bar at vampire speed. Luckily the people were too oblivious or drunk to care. She ran down the sidewalk, desperate and looking for _something_ but she didn't know what. A home, maybe?

June was running at a human pace now, albeit a very fast human pace. She was oblivious to everything, that is until she crashed into a black haired girl with dark skin. The girl was knocked down on her butt and, almost instantly, June felt terrible. The girl looked at her with annoyed brown eyes as she regarded the hand that was offered. Obviously deciding to just brush it off, she grabbed the hand and allowed June to help her up.

"I'm so sorry!" June apologized, though she didn't really mean it at the moment

"Yeah, it's ok. Hey, are you new to town?" The girl raised an eyebrow

"Yeah! I am actually!" June have a half-hearted smile, "Juniper Potter, but call me June."

June wasn't about to go around introducing herself as 'Juniper Mikaelson'. Apparently her father was famous in the supernatural world and the young supernatural creature didn't want to make any unintentional enemies. She would make friends and try and squeeze all the info she could out of them. Of course, she would be nice about. No killing or maiming, but maybe threats. June scolded herself for those thoughts, she was a good person. She wasn't going to threaten anyone.

"Bonnie Bennett, welcome to Mystic Falls." June realized this girl had a _really _intense stare. It made her want to shrivel up and go find a huge rock to crawl under. However she wasn't about to do that, after all she was a badass Vampire _and _Witch. There was no way in hell she was going to be pushed around by anyone, even if it was for the 'greater good'. Stupid Order of the Phoenix and their stupid rules and restrictions.

"Hey, you ok? You seemed to zone out."

June was brought back to the real world when Bonnie spoke again. She told her it was nothing to worry about and asked about some good local attractions.

"Umm not that I know of. Mystic Falls isn't a big tourist attraction, so not many people come here." The look Bonnie gave her was suspicious.

"Well, I've always had a thing for small towns! I love the everybody knows everybody and everyone knows everything dynamic!" Actually she hated that dynamic. June did not want anyone to know about her business unless it was someone she chose to tell.

"Well, then you came to the right place." Bonnie flashed a small smile

June sighed, "The only bad thing is...well...it's just that I don't know anyone..."

Apparently her acting skills were pretty damn good because, after only a moment of hesitating, Bonnie seemed to take pity on her. June was officially invited to a small get together with Bonnie and her friends. June pulled the 'I don't want to impose' card.

"Oh, my friends will love you! Well, except maybe Damon, but he's not my friend _and _he's a jerk."

June smiled and giggled quietly as Bonnie walked off towards the direction of the small party, June following not that far behind. After all, that was how you made friends. The first step of her plan to find out about her family was making friends.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to those that reviewed! You guys are awesome!**_

_**We see a bit of June's more violent and sly side, although she adamantly tries to deny it. How could she have a violent side, you ask? Easy. She's the daughter of KLAUS MIKAELSON. I don't care who her other parent is (although I imagine Lily was pretty badass too) or who she was raised by, if she is Klaus Mikaelson's daughter, she gonna be at least a little violent.**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How should June's personality change? Should she be a mix of Elijah and Klaus, all noble a kind but totally sassy and violent if you piss her off? OR should she be like Elena, a little lost at being a vampire? Or maybe a little mix of Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, and Elena? You know all noble and a little lost, but still loyal to hey family and a total BAMF? Or do you have any other suggestions?**_


	5. Anger

_**Chapter Six: Truth**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: C'mon! Only about twenty reviews to go! We can do it!**_

_**IMPORTANT Note: This story takes place right after Esther was stopped from killing the Originals at the ball. Finn is still dead, and therefore so is Sage and those of Finn's bloodline. It's maybe a week after and Kol DID NOT flee Mystic Falls. So, if you are wondering, Klaus isn't a Hybrid. Yet. Ok, just thought I would clear that up! **_

* * *

"So..." Elena began, "Are you going to school still?"

June prided herself on being kind, but she wasn't exactly known for her patients. This girl had been quizzing her for the past hour she had been here and June was _this close _to snapping Elena's neck. Vampire or not. She had her suspicions that the blonde one, Caroline, and the two brothers, Damon and Stefan, were vampires. Then again, they could be human. She was new to this. However...

"How long are you staying?" Elena pressed, interrupting June's train of thought

June raised a delicate eyebrow, "As long as I want. The last time I checked, which would have been when I purchased a plane ticket, I'm in America."

Elena seemed flustered, "I'm just trying to be friendly-!"

That was it.

"No!" June exploded, "You've been trying to get me to play fifty questions since I got here!"

Bonnie frowned, "How about we try and be friendly?"

June glared, "How can I be friendly with _her _interrogating me?"

As if the vase of flowers next to where the group either sat or stood agreed with her, it exploded. Damon and Stefan blurred to grab Elena and move her out of the explosion of glass, while Caroline grabbed Bonnie and did the same. June smirked in triumph, she was right! Maybe she was getting the hang of this.

"What are you?" Damon glared

Smiling sweetly, June answered, "Take a guess."

Everyone was silent before Bonnie stepped out from behind Caroline, "You're a witch. A powerful one at that."

"You don't say?" June spoke, her voice laced with sarcasm

"_She _reminds me of _someone_..." Damon muttered, glaring

"Then what are you doing here?" Elena demanded from behind her vampire bodyguards

"You really think your in the position to be demanding answers?" June sneered

"Well-" Elena began

"I've been here for nearly an hour and I can _already _tell that you're a whiny brat that always gets what she wants!" June shouted

Elena reminded June far too much of Marietta Edgecombe, the idiotic girl who betrayed Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Even before that, June had never liked Marietta. She had this delicate air around her and seemed to be like a porcelain doll, perfect and with no imperfections. Of course, June had grudgingly accepted that she was kind for comforting Cho, but that was all forgotten when Marietta betrayed them all. Now, to June, all she was is an unforgivable traitor. So maybe she was miss judging Elena, but until the girl proved otherwise, she wasn't about to trust someone like she had Marietta, only to be stabbed in the back.

"You don't know anything about Elena-" Caroline started, angry

"You're right! I don't know anything about her, nor do I want to!"

"She's had a hard life! She's lost a lot of people" The blonde vampire continued to defend her friend

June's eyes went cold, "Then why are you still depending on others rather than yourself?"

"You have no right-" Elena began shrilly

"I wish I could say this has been a pleasure, but it hasn't."

Without another word she grabbed her bag and left the house, walking out into the cold. June was honestly furious about this whole thing. She had totally screwed up with making friends, but the _doppelgänger_, as Caroline had called her, made June so mad. After going through a war and being orphaned at an early age, then finding out the man she believed was her father _wasn't _her father...

You could say June was becoming cynical.

Running at vampire speed, as June didn't want the Salvatore's or Caroline catching her, June was suddenly thrown into a brick wall. She cracked her head against it and pain short through her.

"Well, what have we here? A baby vamp?" She heard the mocking voice with a slight English accent

Climbing to her feet, June glared at the man in front of her when she saw she had left a slight imprint in the wall. He had dark eyes and brunette hair, his mouth curved up in a wicked smile. June took a step back, she _knew _this guy was vampire. If not for him talking about how she was recently turned, she would still be able to tell. He had a powerful air around him. It was terrifying, but exciting at the same time. Unlike when she crashed into Bonnie, adrenaline pumped in her veins. There might be a reason the sorting hat wanted her to be a Slytherin, but there was also a reason she was put into Gryffindor.

"I don't believe we've met, darling, but I'm Kol Mikaelson."

She felt feint, really. This man could be her cousin or her uncle, this man could share her blood. Eyes widening, June was sure her face was pale with fright. Not fright at the man in front of her, no, but fright at the though of meeting her father, or anyone related to her father, so soon. The man, Kol, saw her fear and smirked.

"So, even baby vamps know my family name?" He asked curiously

Gulping, June played along, "It is rather infamous. Besides that, how do you know I'm a new vampire?"

Shaking his head, he answered, "Whenever you saw a human on the street, you would go another direction. Now, what are you doing out on the streets?"

"What, trying to be a gentleman after throwing me into a wall?" June scoffed, rolling her eyes

If she was going to be a vampire, she was going to be a great vampire. Maybe not all that powerful, but she could at least attempt to rock what she was; a vampire and a witch. She refused to be weak, the thought that she would have to live in fear repulsed her the same way the thought of depending on someone did. After living through her own hell when Voldemort came back and basically being beaten down, she would rise up. She would not give into sadness, would not give into depression as so many others had after the war was over. She wasn't weak. She was strong.

June would prove it to every single person that had ever doubted her.

"So, are you going to hold a grudge about that?"

"Maybe." June said, raising an eyebrow

All of a sudden, she was pushed up against the same brick wall Kol had thrown her into. He was glaring at her in such a menacing way it sent chills down her spine, but she didn't show this.

"What are you doing here?" His hand tightened around her throat

"I don't know-" June tried to shove him away

"You're different. I have better smell than almost all other vampires because I'm an Original. You smell like a werewolf, but you're a vampire. Tell me, how is that?"

June chocked out her answer, "Yeah, well you are nice one minute and shoving me into a wall the next. Tell me, how is _that_?"

Kol snarled and pressed her farther into the wall. June could feel her neck beginning to crack and knew if it snapped, she would be unconscious for a while as she figured it wouldn't kill her. However, her being unconscious would give Kol a chance to kill her. She felt the adrenaline return as her panic set in. June felt something taking over and, though she didn't know it, her eyes glowed a ominous yellow-gold as her teeth grew into ones that resembled a wolfs. Kol dropped her to the ground in shock, but just as soon as she hit the ground she was back up.

Family or not, June was determined not to die here. Using Kol's surprise as leverage, she easily picked him up and threw him. However, the youngest Mikaelson brother wasn't an Original for nothing. He got up as fast as June had and stared at her, not moving but obviously ready to attack.

"How...you're a Hybrid. Nik is the only Hybrid...It's not possible!" Kol muttered, though June could easily hear him

"Well, the fact that I'm his daughter might make it possible." The green eyed girl snapped, the words falling out of her mouth before she could stop them. At Kol's wide eyed stare, June was beginning to curse her impulsiveness. When she found out who she got that from in this family, as she knew it couldn't be James Potter now, she was going to strangle them.

* * *

_**Thank you so much to those that reviewed! You guys are awesome!**_

_**Question of the Chapter: Who should be paired with June? What should June's weakness be? What should Klaus' reaction to his daughter be? What should the Mikaelson's as a whole reaction be when they find out about June?**_

_**So, June's a little bit bitter. Understandable as 3/4 of the wizarding world turned their backs on her, only to welcome her with open arms after she saved them. That's obviously going to drive her to prove that she's worthy. Also, she's a bit hesitant about trusting people after she though she could trust Marietta and Marietta spilled the beans to Umbridge. Though she might inherit Klaus's untrustworthiness XD**_

_**We also she a bit of sassy or snarky side and more powerful than a non-original Hybrid because she's a witch AND because of the fact that June wasn't just turned by Klaus, but she's his daughter. Therefore she has no Sire Bond towards him for breaking her werewolf curse as she never had one to begin with. She only kept her magic because her mother was a wand-user instead of a witch like Bonnie. Her magic was just heightened.**_

_**Don't worry though, she'll have a big weakness besides the usual ;)**_

_**Question of the Chapter: How should June's personality change? Should she be a mix of Elijah and Klaus, all noble a kind but totally sassy and violent if you piss her off? OR should she be like Elena, a little lost at being a vampire? Or maybe a little mix of Katherine, Rebekah, Elijah, and Elena? You know all noble and a little lost, but still loyal to hey family and a total BAMF? Or do you have any other suggestions?**_


	6. Truth

_**Chapter Six: Truth**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Thank you to a Guest reviewer for being my hundredth review! Also, thank you so much to every single reviewer who has gitten me to a hundred reviews! You are all so so so so so so so so awesome!**_

_**Notes/Responding to reviews: Oh my gosh! I am so stupid, honestly! Yes, Klaus IS a Hybrid already! Gosh, I am a HORRIBLE TVD fan! Thanks to all you guys for pointing that out! Also, to a guest who reviewed, yes I know she didn't actually try to kill them AT the ball, but I was summarizing the event (including their reunion) and I associate that series of events with the ball they held to celebrate their family being back together. My mind is messed up XD**_

* * *

June waited silently as Kol read over the letter for what seemed like the hundredth time. She held her breath as Kol finally lowered the letter, shock in his eyes. Finally he gave a sheepish smile and handed his niece Lily's letter.

"Yeah...err...about the trying to snap you neck thing..." He shifted on his feet

"Um..." June was taken aback by his sudden change in moods, "Yeah, it's no problem."

"For you it's not, but once Nik accepts you as his daughter and he finds out I'm screwed." Kol said in a matter-of-fact voice

"Well, then, _Uncle _Kol, he just won't find out! Family sticks together after all." June smile awkwardly

Kol laughed, "You and Elijah will get along well! Also, I can show you how to be a badass vampire like me!"

June raised an eyebrow, "Badasses don't need to say their badass!"

Kol merely scoffed, "Besides that, what's your name? I should probably know my own niece's name."

"Well, it's June Potter."

"Incorrect." Kol informed her

"What?" June sent him a incredulous look, "Are implying I don't know my own name?"

"Obviously, as your name is June Mikaelson, not Potter."

A warm feeling settled in June's chest.

* * *

Walking beside her uncle was somewhat weird for June. Not uncomfortable, but weird. All her life the only Uncle she had know was Vernon Dursley, someone she didn't even consider family after the years of verbal abuse he and his wife and son put her through. Kol, however, seemed to be bouncing up and down in excitement as they walked towards the Mikaelson household in companionable silence. Maybe, just maybe, this family would _want _her in their lives and she wouldn't be a burden that needed to be protected.

No matter how strong her magic was when she was in the Wizarding World, someone always wanted to protect her. They supported her as well, but they made it seem like she was a petulant child and treated her like a ticking time bomb. Everywhere she went in her later years of Hogwarts she always had a guard. If they weren't trying to protect her, she had to protect them, as well.

With the Mikaelson's, it seemed like they would support you and kill anyone who harmed you, but you more or less fought your own battles.

"So, you're a Hybrid just like Nik, huh?" Kol sent her a sideways glance, asking even though he _thought _he knew the answer

June cracked a smile, this would be fun, "No."

The youngest Mikaelson brother stopped in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

Still smiling, she responded, "I'm a witch, werewolf, _and _vampire."

"Prove it."

At her uncle's demand, June brought her wand out of it's holster on her arm, a gift Sirius had gotten her for her fourteenth birthday, and aimed it nowhere in particular. Glancing around her to make sure the streets were in fact deserted, June moved her arm in a motion that resembled an M.

"_Avis_."

Yellow birds shot from the tip of her wand, along with a loud sound that sounded like a gunshot. June winced and quickly stashed her wand away, praying no one had heard as the sound had been quick and fleeting. The birds tweeted and flew around the uncle and niece duo before flying into the sky. Smirking slightly, June turned to Kol feeling slight triumph when she saw the shocked look on his face.

"You now, dear niece...I have a feeling you are the only one who will be able to shock Nik..."

"yes, that is if my father even accepts me..." June dropped her head a bit, dreading Klaus' reaction already, "I hear he's quite stubborn..."

"Well, you have you mother's letter."

June snorted, "Yes, a letter from a woman long dead. Amazing evidence."

"You're a Witch. Not even a witch like the Bennett's, but a wand user like your mother. Aka, the woman he knocked up in a bar. Nik is the only Hybrid in existence, and _you _are a Hybrid. It only makes sense. Besides, is there some spell that shows parentage?" Kol reasoned

"Well...there is _nectunt_...but it's more a potion than a spell."

"I was joking." Kol rolled his eyes

* * *

When the grand white house came into view, witch it sculpted bushes and columns, June couldn't help but think it looked nearly as marvelous as Hogwarts. True, Hogwarts was magical and beautiful, but this place could be her home. She might finally have a _home _with _family_. When she and Kol walked into the house and found the lounge, June saw a beautiful woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her attention was then drawn to the brunette man with hazel eyes beside her. She stayed calm as the woman's eyes settled upon her and narrowed. She then turned her gaze to Kol and raised an eyebrow.

"You call me a strumpet and yet you bring your bed warmers home?" Her voice held annoyance and amusement

June could almost feel the phantom feeling of bile rising in her throat and she was sure her face looked as though she were going to puke any minute.

Kol sent her a wounded look, "What, am I not a great catch?"

"Yeah...umm...sorry I'm not into incest..." June held her stomach, completely over dramatizing her disgust

"What are you two going on about? Kol, who is she?" Rebekah snapped, glaring at them both

"Well, dear sister, it seems through our brother's werewolf side he _can _procreate."

"What?" Rebekah and Elijah asked at the same time

"Well, this darling girl here is our niece. Turns out Nik had a steamy one night stand with a wand user and got her knocked up." Kol smirked

"_Please_ don't ever describe my mum and father being _together _like that again..." June pleaded

"Show them." Kol instructed

June swallowed and let that same wild feeling wash over her, only slightly different. Little did she know, he eyes green eyes faded into a yellow gold and her teeth elongated into fangs. Veins bulged under eyes, giving her a predatory look as she stared at the three siblings. Elijah dropped the book he had been holding in apparent shock, but that was the only outward sign he was surprised. Rebekah, however, looked at the young British girl with wide and disbelieving eyes.

"What is this?"

The voice made all the occupants of the room jump. No one had noticed Niklaus Mikaelson himself walk in behind Rebekah and Elijah as their focus had been on Klaus' supposed daughter. June herself had been focusing on transforming her face so much that she hadn't noticed her father walk in. Rebekah sent nervous glances between the young girl beside Kol who was shaking and her own brother who happened to be the girls father. Elijah and Kol looked at each other, obviously scared as to what Klaus' reaction will be. Finally, the eldest Mikaelson broke the tense silence.

"Niklaus. It appears this girl is your child." Elijah clarified

* * *

**_Question of the Chapter: What do you thin June's relation ship wit each of the Mikaelson's should be?_**

**_OK! All wrapped up with a bow! Not really, there are now bows and no wrapping, but I hope you like it anyways!_**

**_Sorry for my stupidity, again XD Just to state it once more, Klaus IS a Hybrid!_**


	7. Family

_**Chapter Seven: Family**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: 127 reviews and all those favorites and follows! I think I just feinted!**_

_**Notes/Responding to reviews: Don't worry, Klaus' reaction is here!**_

* * *

"What?" Klaus snarled, stalking into the room

June tensed, obviously frightened of being rejected, but stood her ground a her enraged father approached them, eyes gleaming with anger. June held out the letter nervously and nearly filched when Klaus grabbed it out of her hand, almost ripping the paper. He read over the note, his eyes narrowing with each word his gaze swept over.

"Is this true?" Klaus looked at Kol with dangerous eyes

"Yes. She nearly kicked my as using her super-Hybrid powers." Kol smirked sarcastically, "I can't wait to teach her the ways of the baseball bat."

"Kol..." Rebekah warned

Niklaus Mikaelson stalked towards June and grabbed her face with one hand. Looking into her eyes, an unnerving green, he remembered the feisty red head from eighteen years ago. However, he also saw himself swimming within her facial features. The high cheekbones, the delicate but strong features, the pearl white skin...If he wasn't mistaken, he saw more of himself in the girl than he did her mother.

"You...are a Hybrid?" Klaus quizzed

"Yes." June nodded, just as awkward as the man in front of her

"You are also a wand-user?"

"Y-yes." June cursed herself for the falter in her voice

"You are...my daughter?"

June didn't respond as she knew it was a rhetorical question. Her father's eyes were widen, but believing. As though he knew it was true, but he just didn't want to accept it. That crushed her, honestly. First it was Petunia and Vernon Dursley who didn't want her, hell she didn't even know her name until she started preschool because they always called her 'freak'. She supposed once she got control of it all, she could go back to England and keep what she was a secret. However, she didn't want secrets and lies. She wanted a family, truth, and love.

Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, which also happened to be the same color as his _daughter's_. He would have never expected this, not in a million years. How dare that red headed witch keep him away from what was rightfully his? Keep him away from his own flesh and blood? Anger boiled beneath the surface as he thought of all the things he must have missed, including her birth. He wasn't there when she was brought into the world, no, but some nobody with the surname Potter was. Now here she was in front of him, looking at him with these wide and pleading eyes. Eyes that pleaded for him to accept her. Klaus wanted to laugh, it should be the other way around. He should be begging her to accept him.

Many may think of Klaus as heartless, caring for no one. Not even his family. However, that was as far from the truth as possible. He cared deeply for his family, not that he let anyone know, and would kill anyone who harmed them. However, he always felt like he was the odd one out. No matter how many times they forgave him, he never truly thought they accepted him; the bastard son, the Hybrid. Eventually they would stop forgiving him, even. Klaus knew Rebekah still somewhat held a grudge about all the times he had killed those men who were not good enough for her. All the times he had daggered her to keep her safe.

This child, though, accepted him. All he had to do was accept her. He realized that this bond was stronger than anything, parent and child. Even when his siblings mistrusted him, betrayed him, and left him behind, she wouldn't. She was his daughter after all, he had helped bring her into the world. She was the one who called him 'father'. The one he _hoped _she would look up to, though he knew it was a long shot with Noble Elijah here. Then and there, Klaus swore he would not become Mikael, he would not betray his child.

"Very well."

Those two words that fell out of her fathers mouth was enough. Maybe they both had the same warped, twisted sense of emotion. Hell, maybe she didn't get it from all her experiences with death. Maybe it was literally in her genes. Nevertheless, those two words meant he accepted her as a daughter, she had a family now. Cliché or not, that was the best birthday gift ever. So, maybe being high of happiness founded her actions, she didn't know.

What she did now was that she hugged Klaus around the middle, screaming "GROUP HUG!" at the top of her lungs. Kol was quick to follow, nearly tackling them both to the ground and dragging Rebekah along with him. Elijah quickly tried to quickly escape, but Rebekah gave him a look that said if-I-go-down-you're-going-down-with-me and pulled him down as well. In the midst of it all was June who, much like Kol, was cackling at the top of her lungs. Rebekah couldn't stop the giggle that slipped out and Elijah chuckled lowly. Klaus however...

"If you imbeciles do not get off me _right now_, I swear I will gauge your eyeballs out! All of you!"

* * *

**_Question of the Chapter: Should June tell Klaus all about her life at Hogwarts and about the Dursley's and the war? How should Klaus react?_**

**_Sooo...there's the reaction! Hope you guys like it! Poor Klaus, worrying about being a good father and not being like Mikael! Anyways, see you next chapter! Next chapter we'll se more interaction with June and her uncles and aunt!_**


	8. Hate

_**Chapter Eight: Hate**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: Holy shite! Seriously? Over one hundred and fifty reviews, I can't even...But do you think we can make it two hundred ;) Just kidding, thank you guys so so so so so much!**_

_**Notes/Responding to reviews: WARNING! Drama ahead! Mwahahaha!**_

* * *

"Now, dear niece, you merely swing the bat like so."

Kol took the bat and swung towards one of the vases he had set on a stool earlier. The vase exploded into a shower of glass and both uncle and niece cheered loudly. Kol gestured to June, who immediately raised her bat as Kol had and swung backwards, then forwards. The force of her swing caused the vase to shatter even more than Kol's had and knocked the stool over.

"Now all you need is a bit of practice on moving targets!" Kol smirked and laughed

It had been three days since she arrived in Mystic Falls, and June loved it in the small town. At first, living with her family had been a challenge but now she could say she was gaining steady ground with getting to know them.

Rebekah and her had girl talk, seeing as the Original sister had always wanted a daughter to pamper. So, she was pretty much living out that wish through June. In the short time the green eyed witch had been living with them, Rebekah had dragged her out to go shopping numerous times. Of course, June actually enjoyed shopping with Rebekah. They went to every store and although Rebekah was the one trying on clothes, the blonde woman was glad to have her niece with her. 'Decent company', as Rebekah had indifferently, though you could see she enjoyed the young witches presence.

With Elijah, she found it very easily to get along. She knew he had a strong sense of honor, sort of like her, and loved his family. He seemed to _always _be wearing a suit and seemed to enjoy a good book, which June could understand. In her Hogwarts years, June didn't read near as much as Hermione did but she could enjoy a good book every now and then.

She had probably spent the most time with Kol out of all the Originals. When she wasn't shopping with Rebekah or speaking with Elijah, the duo were either smashing vases in the foyer or planning some horrendous trick to annoy one of the other Originals. One time, Klaus had gotten a bucket of pain dumped on him, courtesy of his daughter and brother. Of course, he yelled at them both but it was Kol he made clean not just the paint, but the _whole _house. Needless to say, Kol complained the whole time and it drove everyone insane.

Speaking of her father...that was an interesting situation. June was honestly scared to talk to him, not because she was scared _of_ him but because she feared rejection. What if he realized she wasn't what he wanted and made her leave? She couldn't deal with that, not when she just got a real family.

June was jolted out of her thoughts when a loud, repeating beep sounded off in her back pocket. Kol, who had been practicing swings behind her, looked at her curiously. Hastily, June grabbed her phone and prayed it was Rebekah or even Elijah, as they had both given her their phone numbers. However, the young green eyed Hybrid was disappointed when she saw the name clearly.

"H-hullo, Hermione-"

"JUNE POTTER! Where have you been?" A very angry voice yelled over the phone

Her uncle's eyes narrowed as he stared at the phone that was practically vibrating as this 'Hermione' person yelled from the other end.

"Listen, I can-"

"No, June! I do _not _want any explanations right now! I just want to know _where_ you are and _when _you are coming back!"

Kol was looking at June with a look that said please-tell-me-this-_thing_-yelling-at-you-is-mental because he was sure of one thing, his niece was _not _leaving.

June swallowed, "I'm _not _coming back."

The voice on the other line was silent for a moment, "What's going on June?"

"I met some...relatives...and I'm staying with them."

"You mean...you found some family?"

"Yes! Exactly!" Relief washed through June when she realized her friend understood

"June! How could you?" Hermione sounded equal parts upset and angry

"W-what?"

"How could you go and leave us, the people that have been with you the past seven years through thick and thin, for strangers you barely know?"

"Hermione! They're my family! What would you do if you were an _orphan _and found out you had some family left?" June was grasping at straws by this point

"I wouldn't go and abandon my friends who have stayed by my side through hell! Do you know that _everyone _has been worried sick?"

"Hermione, please understand! I didn't want to, but circumstances-"

"NO!" Hermione screeched through the phone, "You have been my friend for as long as we have gone to school together, and never once did I believe you would do something like this! I guess I was wrong, I mean you just abandon us when Mrs. Weasley went through all that trouble and everyone had gotten together...even George."

George Weasley had been depressed a long time after his twin, Fred, had died in the war. The twins were as close as they could be before it all went to hell, and a shot of pain and guilt shot through June as she though of the depressed former-twin's disappointment. George had gotten better, sure, but his eyes never looked the same. It looked like he was missing a part of who he was, a part of his soul, and June knew it could never be replaced. Fred was George's brother, his twin. They had a bond of the likes that June would never know, and she couldn't imagine the pain the Weasley had been through. Would she make it worse by leaving? Would he care that much about her to be affected by her absence?

"Hermione..." June whispered, "Please, just...understand..."

Ignoring her repeated request, Hermione continued her rant, "Now you go and leave us, the people who fought for you, high and dry! Seriously, June? How shallow are you?"

Her famous temper flared at the statement and, forgetting all grief and sadness, she snarled into the phone, "It's NOT being shallow! It's called wanting a family, Hermione! Wanting some connection to your own flesh and blood! Something _you _never felt the need for as you didn't grow up without anyone-"

"I had to put a spell on my parents to make them _forget me_! They might be back now, but that still hurt! Besides, you had your aunt, uncle, _and _cousin! You were hardly alone!"

June looked like she had been smacked. Sure, Hermione didn't know the full extent of what _they _had done to her but...she should know not to cross that line. If they were really friends, Hermione would know how much she hated it at Privet Drive every summer.

"I mean you play that card far too much!" Hermione yelled into June's ear, "Even in school you _always wanted attention_! I know you've had a hard life, June, and I respect that. However, you can not abandon your friends, you just shouldn't! I don't care what circumstances your going through, if this is how you treat us, leaving for the next best offer, then we are _not _friends anymore Juniper Potter! I'm sure everyone agrees with me on that-"

A burst of rage flowed through June as she lashed out, growling, and threw her phone hard against the wall. Pieces of cell phone splayed across the room as June forced back tears. She wouldn't cry over them, she promised even as tears fell. Even if she could see Hermione's point of view, what with her leaving them with no notice and all, it still hurt. Kol looked at her with wide eyes, already moving forward to interrogate her, but instead June moved backwards away from him. When she looked up, all tears were gone and her face was shut off.

"I'm sorry for that. I'll clean up the phone pieces later." She spoke stiffly, completely shutting down

"Junie, what happened? C'mon, you can tell me, I'm you uncle after all." Kol looked at her seriously

"Nothing happened."

Without another word of glance behind her, June walked up the stairs towards her room. Everyone heard her slam the door, but no one heard her crying as she put up a silencing spell. Her emotions were intensified, but she hadn't noticed the past few weeks. After all, she had just been enjoying happy times with her new family. Now, though, guilt and pain washed over her. Surely Hermione didn't mean those things. June had heard the disgust in her voice, though. Was the witch back in England merely speaking out of anger?

Then there was George. That hit her hard, as she really cared about the Weasley twin. She had planned to ask the boy to the Yule Ball way back when, but he had already asked some girl. She harbored a major crush on him until the end of her sixth year when the shit really hit the fan. If she was honest with herself she still felt something for the boy, however it had developed into the feelings of a very close friend. Was he in pain because of her?

She then thought of Sirius, her godfather. What would he think of her now? Would he say she was a monster, not worthy of being called James Potter's daughter? She had missed him, still missed him, and remembered the day that bitch, Bellatrix, had shot him into that mirror with that dumb spell. It was a clear as day, engrained in her memories and it felt like someone had kicked her in the gut.

Then there was Remus, he other father-figure. What would he say if he found out she had left everyone, that she had left _Teddy_? The boy was in the care of his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks, but June was still his godmother. Would the boy hate her when he was older? Does _Remus_ hate her now? The werewolf had always been there for her, a strict but loving guide, surely he would understand, right? Or would he only think of how June left his son? She could remember walking in and seeing him and Tonks, still holding hands in death. The memory was a punch to her stomach.

Finally her thoughts drifted over to her mum and James. She knew her mum would support her no matter what, James probably would too. After all, the hazel eyed man had died for her knowing she wasn't his child. He loved her then, so he'd love her now, right? Her mum, the woman who brought her into this world, loved her she knew. That was unquestionable, and the only thing June wished was that Lily hadn't died so that right now she could have a hug filled with the warmth only a mother could give.

A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts momentarily. All June wanted to do was shove her face back into her pillow and continue sobbing for her lost loved ones, for her lost life back in England. Despite that, at the second knock, her feet disobeyed her brain and carried her to the door. As she opened it she saw none other than her father with a strange look on his face. It was somewhere between anger, sadness, and uncertainty.

What June didn't know is that Klaus was boiling with anger on the inside. He had heard the door slam and, when he went downstairs, Kol had explained everything. How dare some idiotic witch call _his daughter _and make her cry like this? Honestly, if Klaus ever met the witch he would kill her in the most painful way possible for what she did.

Klaus didn't know, though, that that wasn't all that was going on in June's head. Mentally, she was replaying every single death of every single loved one that had died. She blamed herself for each and every one. She also thought of the people she had fed off and killed. It was her fault they were dead.

Those wide, green eyes that were filled with tears the girl struggle to keep back turned on Klaus.

"You're my dad, ok?" She whispered, trying to keep her voice strong even though it broke, "You're not allowed to hate me."

With that she stood there, bottom lip trembling, and looked no older than ten years old. Klaus looked down at his daughter, as he was quite a lot taller than her, and gripped her shoulders lightly.

"You're my daughter, little witch. I'm afraid I could never really hate you." Klaus smiled, though it came out more like a smirk

As her father said that, June felt what having a parent was like.

* * *

**_Question of the Chapter: I think that justifies an emotional breakdown, yeah? Anyways, what should Rebekah have planned for June's birthday? A ball, maybe, or a 'Family Outing' at the Mystic Grill (where someone is almost killed)?_**

**_Keep in mind, I'm not trying to bash Hermione. She's an awesome character. All we see in June's POV in the argument and, frankly, they were both very mad. It's just that Hermione's words triggered some very bad thoughts for June as being a Hybrid heightened her emotions past that of even a vampire. Seeing as she hasn't been one for very long, it will overwhelm her from time to time. Nevertheless, do not worry! June Mikaelson is going to be kick ass, and we just needed to really establish Father and Daughter ties this chapter! Next chapter there is another time skip and we see what Rebekah has planned for June's birthday!_**

**_So no need to worry about June's mentality! Any version of HARRY POTTER never stays down very long, eh?_**

**_NEW POLL ON JUNE'S RELATIONSHIP! PLEASE VOTE TO DECIDE WHO SHE'LL BE PAIRED WITH!_**

**_PS. For those of you who wanted longer chapters, is this better? I'm really trying!_**


	9. Nervous

_**Chapter Nine: Nervous**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS: W-w-what? No fricken way...just...no! 200 hundred fricken reviews?! Ohmigod...**_

_**Notes/Responding to reviews: Get ready for craziness.**_

* * *

Everyone in the Mikaelson household could feel the solemn air that hung around the house since the day Hermione had called June two days ago. The green eyed girl didn't show it, but the Mikaelson siblings knew she was tremendously upset about the whole thing. So, Rebekah had a plan.

"Get dressed!" The blonde Original cried, rushing into June's room

"What...?" June said, dropping her book as Rebekah shoved a bundle of silk in June's hands

"Here's the mask." Rebekah laid a beautiful mask on top of the folded silk and looked her niece up and down, "We'll also have to fix that rat's nest hair. At least it's well washed. Also, remind me to take you out shopping again. You look like you got your clothes out of a trash bin."

"B-but...they're the ones we bought last time!" June protested, she actually quite like the tank top and Capri combo she wore

"Yes, and now they are _so _ last week." Rebekah smirked, "You know you love shopping, anyways."

"Well, yes, I like shopping but I like to think saying I look like I'm dressed out of the trash is an exaggeration-"

"Enough!" Rebekah huffed, "It's in two hours and we'll have to do something about those nails too."

Rebekah shoved June into the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom and shut the door. Outside, June could hear rustling and only assumed Rebekah was digging something _else _out of the bags she had dumped on June's floor. Sighing deeply and deciding to just go along with it, as Rebekah always got her way anyways, June slowly unfolded the silk and realized it was a dress. Gasping softly, she ran her fingers over the smooth material.

"It's beautiful." June held it up to herself and stared in the mirror

The dress was very simple, much to June's liking, and the exact color of her eyes. It was a beautiful, strapless green dress that stopped just above her knees. It the middle of the breast area there was a twist and then the dress continued down in a flowy manner. Deciding she'd play dress-up this once, if only to wear this piece of art, June slipped her clothes off and folded them neatly by the sink. For once, she was thankful that Rebekah had bought her strapless bras as she adjusted the top of her dress to fit properly of her chest and fall in a flattering manner.

"Hmm." June hummed as she picked up the mask

It was designed to be one of those eye masks that you slid on with a rubber bad securing it to your face. It was the same green color, but it had brilliant gold accents that took up most of the mask. The eye holes of the mask were lined with gold so her eyes would stand out.

"Are you done?" Rebekah screamed

"Yes, I'm done! Also, you know you don't have to scream right?" June asked as she returned from the bathroom, mask still in hand, "I could hear you from in there if you whispered."

Rebekah smiled after she was done with her appraisal of how her niece looked. It was only then June noticed Rebekah's attire as she, too, was wearing a dress. The Original's floor length dress was dark blue and, though not made of the silk June's was, the material looked very soft and light. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a beautiful half up-half down style that June thought would be difficult to pull off, but Rebekah managed it. She was snapped out of her observations when Rebekah pushed her down in a chair. Behind her, June just _knew _that Rebekah had a curler. She had gone though this once with Angelina Johnson when getting ready for the Yule Ball, and she knew this wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

When Rebekah was done and June's hair hung around her shoulders and down her back in gentle and loose curls, the brunette girl was set free. However, only long enough for Rebekah to check her make up. Soon, Rebekah was coving her lips in a light pink lipstick and dragging June downstairs. As she was pulled by her aunt, June felt her eyes widening.

The large foyer of the house had been transformed. The floor was now clear of all furniture and there were even a few classy, white ribbon banners hung up. The tile floor shined and in the middle of it all stood June's father and her uncles. They all wore suits and ties, neatly pressed and there was nothing out of order. Kol smiled charmingly while Elijah nodded his head at the two and Klaus narrowed his eyes. His daughter's dress was entirely inappropriate, at least in his mind. The fabric should at least go down to the ankles and the dress should cover more of her chest, like, up to her neck.

"Hello, my beautiful sister and niece." Kol walked forward to greet them, giving both women an exaggerated bow

"Hello, Kol. Nice to see you didn't much up the decorations while I was gone." Rebekah smirked while Kol mocked being offended

"What's going on?" June asked, shifting uncomfortably at having all of the Original's eyes on her

"Well, the day we gained a wonderful addition to our family was also your birthday. I didn't know, none of us did." Rebekah sent Klaus a pointed glare, "So I've been planning this, what would you call it, dance or maybe _ball _is a more appropriate term. Everyone in Mystic Falls will be here."

"Oh no..." June groaned, "No, no, no, no, no!"

"If I'm not mistaken, I would think Junie doesn't like being the center of attention!" Kol raised an eyebrow, "How is she Nik's daughter again?"

Klaus glared at Kol and of course the cheeky little shit just smirked.

"Can you cancel it?" June asked Rebekah urgently

"No, afraid not. The invites were sent out five days ago. Sorry." Rebekah was most certainly not sorry, and June knew it

"Besides!" The blonde Original threw her hands up, "You've been all mopey ever since that..."

"Bitch witch?" Kol supplied a nickname for Hermione with an evil grin

"Yes! Ever since that bitch witch called you, you've been all depressed and sad. Not to mention locking yourself up in your room and not talking to us! I mean, so what if that _girl _thinks you are something you are clearly not? She might have been your _friend_, but it's clear she isn't any more. Besides, we already have Nik. No need for another drama queen. So what you are going to do is get out and dance, drink, or do whatever the hell you need to so you can get out of this mood you have been in!"

June blinked owlishly at the blonde woman, and for just a moment Rebekah was worried she had gone too far. Before June started nodding, that is.

"You're right. I'm not going to let this ruin my time with my family. Every moment is...precious...and I won't let anyone ruin that!" June said, conviction burning in her eyes

"Darling, I'm touched! You know, I like you a lot better than Rebek-" Kol was cut off when said sister whacked in in the back of the head with an angry scowl. Seeing as Kol had no wish to die again, only this time he wouldn't come back a vampire, he shut up.

Elijah spoke up in an amused voice, "You should all know that guests are pulling up in the driveway at this very moment."

"Put your masks on!" Rebekah snapped, holding her blue and black mask up as it was one you held it up by a stick on the side. At her queue, the male Originals all put their masks up, as they were also hand held. When Klaus seemed to hesitate, as he thought the whole masked ball thing was quite foolish, he quickly held his up when he got a glare from his sister _and _his daughter. He just couldn't win. June, however, pulled hers over her head and around her neck. She quickly got her curls out from under the eye masks band and pulled it into place.

Soon, the doors were open and guests started to pour in. The few who had missed the ball thrown by Esther weeks earlier were excited to get a chance to go to a Mikaelson ball and the ones who had gone were pleased to come again. The mansion was beautiful, after all. Rebekah had even gone to the extent of placing lights on the bushes outside and handing up lanterns in the trees that illuminated the courtyard with a beautiful glow.

A few guests, though, were not too happy to be at the ball. Elena, Damon, Stefan, and the rest of the Scooby Gang were already regretting allowing Caroline to drag them to the Mikaelson household. She had said them not liking the hosts was no reason to miss a great party, but Elena was almost sure she just wanted to show off her new dress. However, they were a bit confused. The invite had said 'Birthday Ball', but as far as they all knew the Mikaelson's didn't celebrate their birthdays. So whose was it?

Soon enough the dancing started, and an uncomfortable feeling settled in June's stomach again. He aunt had roped so blonde boy with blue eyes, she recalled Rebekah calling him Matt, into waltzing with her. Her father was trying to get the attention of one Caroline Forbes, and it was kind of annoying as she could hear the blonde woman keep shooting Klaus' offer for a dance down. He wasn't showing it, but June was almost a hundred percent sure that that hurt. She knew how she had felt when George had already gotten a date before she could ask him.

Kol was dancing with so human girl, a mask of politeness covering his obvious annoyance as she kept running her mouth about something her uncle probably didn't give a shit about. Elijah, too, was dancing with some girl she hadn't met before and was human by what she could tell. Seeing no real care fore the girl in her uncles eyes, she let it go and unimportant. She noticed the Bennett witch staring holes into Kol's head as he danced with the human. She recognized Elena and Stefan dancing together, although Stefan's brother was nowhere to be found.

"Would you care for a dance, beautiful?" A cocky voice asked behind her

She turned to meet to piercing blue eyes. She guessed that answered the 'Where's Damon?' question. Nodding her head slightly, June decided it was better than nothing. After all, what fan was just standing and watching other people dance and have a great time?

"What might your name be?" June said, keeping her voice calm and civil as she danced with a man who had threatened her days ago for Elena Gilbert. Damon took her hand and he led her to the dance floor. As they began to dance, Damon's hand on her hips and hers around his shoulder as they slowly swayed, June felt him looking her her shoulder at his brother and Elena. The green eyed girl herself was too preoccupied to try and keep a decent amount of space in-between her and Damon to really care.

Damon's gaze snapped back to her as he smirked again, "Damon Salvatore."

June smirked back, "June Mikaelson."

She could feel Damon's shock as he almost dropped her hand. He looked up into her eyes and she saw a flicker of recognition and she knew he remembered that night she first met him at the Scooby Gang's get together. Her smirk widened, however before Damon could comment could say anything else a pair of angry eyes glared at them.

"Just _what do you think you are doing_ touching my daughter?"

* * *

**_Question of the Chapter: What should happen next chapter? Should Klaus attempt to kill Damon?_**

**_So, Masked ball it is! Thank you to I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_ _for giving me this idea! More drama next chapter, I promise!_**


	10. Dance

_**Chapter Ten: Dance**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

* * *

_**SHOUTOUTS: Seriously, I love you all so much! **__**Now, before the chapter, I will do some questions and overall responses I have to your reviews!**_

**_blue-lily295 - Soon, I promise :)_**

**_Dark Neko 4000 - They will react...in a very different manner than Bonnie did, I can say that much ;)_**

**_Loving-The-Originals - Maybe I will feature a father daughter dance! No, Esther is most certainly dead :) Who she end's up with is a secret, dear reader (Probably Damon lol)!_**

**_Dark-Supernatural-Angel - Hey, hey, hey! I know you didn't ask a question, but I just wanted to tell you I used you suggestion :D_**

**_EmmaM21 - They actually know nothing about her powers yet, but don't worry it's coming up!_**

**_salllzy - Don't worry! It didn't sound like a flame at all :) Regarding the scars physically and the Basilisk scar on her arm, when she went through transition to a Hybrid, those scars were healed just like how she doesn't have the lightning scar anymore (That will come in later). Mentally though...she's pretty messed up. Like in Chapter 8, she constantly thinks about those people that died in the war. She is very insecure about people dying or leaving her because she couldn't meet certain standards. That will come in to play a lot more in later chapters, though! Thanks for your review :)_**

**_Dweiathecat - You didn't ask a question, either, but I wanted to respond :) It's not really Objectification (The act of treating a person like an object) but more like a father freaking out over his daughter! Objectification is a serious thing, and I hope I don't express it in any of my stories! As I said, more like Klaus freaking out about boys being around __his daughter_. _Thanks for reviewing!_**

**_NOW FOR THE NEW CHAPTER!_**

* * *

"He's your-?" Damon looked back at June and then at Klaus again

June herself was trying to hide a scowl as her father, who had subtlety pulled her and her dance partner apart, stood between her and Damon. Not that she was particularly enjoying the dance, what with Damon looking over her shoulder at Elena and Stefan longingly. No, it was the principle of the matter.

"Yes. He's my father." June snapped, giving Klaus a chilling look

Ignoring her, Klaus snarled at Damon, "_Never _touch her again."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "How do _you_ have a kid? Is that some kind of witchy juju thing?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Stay away from my daughter."

"What?" Damon mocked, "The _oh so _great Klaus Mikaelson actually gives a shit about something! Are you starting a charity? Giving out care packages? Maybe stop trying to murder Elena?"

June was beginning to be thankful that she and Damon had been dancing around the edges of the crowd. The slow dancing music was so loud that no one noticed the argument going down between her father and her dance partner as June scowled beside them. When the witch Hybrid noticed Klaus and Damon both heading towards each other to fight, she finally took action. Rushing between them at vampire speed, she shoved them apart with little effort, her eyes flashing gold for a second.

"Stop it, you idiots!" June hissed, anger on her features as she glared at the both of them, "Father, I am not a child. I've have been through a lot and you have no right to dictate who I talk or interact with. Damon...I don't even really like you and if you have a problem with my family then too bad. I have nothing against her and will not purposely hurt her, but I don't care about poor Elena. I will protect my family not matter what."

Damon scoffed, "Well your _family _is psycho."

Without another word, the vampire turned and walked away. Klaus turned towards his daughter to speak, but June just gave him a look and walked away.

* * *

"Dear niece, whatever could be wrong?"

Kol walked over to where June sat in a chair towards the left side of the room as people continued to dance. It was maybe fifteen minutes after her father had interrupted her dance with Damon. She realized she was being childish, but she could take care of herself. She didn't need some guard, she didn't need someone to protect her. June supposed that was a fathers job, to take care of his children, but she was still eighteen and Klaus needed to realize that.

"I was just thinking. It's nothing, truly." June smiled tightly

"Well!" Kol lifted up one of her hands, "It's certainly not nothing if it put you in such a foul mood! So, let us dance!"

"No! Uncle Kol, seriously-" June protested as Kol pulled her out of her seat

"The birthday girl should not be sad." Kol smirked

"Oh, it's not even my birthday, now can we sit-"

"Belated birthday then!"

June groaned as her uncle spun her around. Kol laughed as he grabbed both her hands and they kept spinning. Eventually, June felt laughter bubble up and she started the chuckle along with her uncle. What made it even better, really, was that the song was a very slow waltz type and people were giving the weird looks as the spun around and laughed their asses of.

"I'm dizzy now!" June protested as the dance died down

"Well, your laughing and happy so I'm counting it as a win!" Kol smiled widely, causing his to roll her eyes

Still smiling, June went over to the punch table to get a drink. The table was decorated in a fancy manner, what with the white satin table cloth and the crystal punch bowel. The cups were meant to be reused, as they were glass and probably expensive. June was more than sure that they would be missing a few due to sketchy party guests. As she poured her drink, she didn't notice someone come up behind her.

"Bonnie!" June said, actually quite surprised the witch would even want to be around her

"You...you were dancing with Kol..." The witch said slowly, looking at June closely

"Yes, I was." June confirmed, sipping her drink

"Oh, just curious how you knew the Originals..." Bonnie said quietly

"He's my uncle."

"What?" Bonnie's wide eyes snapped to hers

"He, as in Kol, is my uncle. As in, I'm his brother's daughter."

"What-? Elijah has a kid? Since when?"

June smirked deviously, this would be fun, "Not Elijah."

The witch's eyes widened, "K-Klaus had a kid?"

"Bingo!"

"Now I know why you reminded me of someone. I also know why that scared me." Bonnie muttered

As the Bennett witch got some punch for herself, she thought of another question, "So, how can he even have kids? Or were you born a thousand years ago?"

"No, eighteen years ago actually. It's a Hybrid thing."

"Wait, so, are you a Hybrid too?"

June smirked and, as her eyes flashed gold for a second, she asked, "What do you think?"

As she walked away, still smirking, she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, _Merlin_! I have been spending way to much time around Kol and Bekah!"

* * *

**_Question of the Chapter: What should happen next chapter? Should Klaus attempt to kill Damon?_**

**_Please check out my new story Little Red! It is a Teen Wolf Fanfiction featuring a Fem!Stiles, and I would be grateful if you guys could go over and read that story, maybe leave a comment *wink wink*!_**

**_I have been sick. Like, seriously and majorly sick. And it sucks. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and sucky, blame my hacking cough and stupid nose! Oh and headache. But whatever, you guys don't wanna hear...er...read about that. Now, some questions!_**

**_This chapter is supposed to establish a beginning friendship between Bonnie and June (June will probably play matchmaker for her Uncle and Bonnie later on) and is supposed to show off June and Kol's uncle and niece relationship and how it's more like a little sister and big brother friendship. Anyways, next chapter there will be an OC, but he's pretty cool so don't lose your heads, and we'll finally find out the family's reactions of how June grew up and her Hogwarts years thanks to said OC (Courtesy of _I am Katie Daughter of Demeter_). Next chapter we'll also get some more father daughter moments between June and Klaus, cause I know you guys have been waiting for them._**

**_So, hope you guys liked it! Please comment!_**


	11. Apologize

_**Chapter Eleven: Apologize**_

_**DICLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Vampire diaries!**_

_**SHOUTOUTS/NOTES: I, myself, wasn't very happy with the last chapter, so I hope I did better with this one :) Sorry if I'm doing anything wrong, you're all amazing! Thank you to everyone who does review and favorite and follow!**_

* * *

As the dancing died down and people began to go home, around ten in the evening, it happened. He approached her as she lingered about the edges of the dwindling crowd after her conversation with Bonnie, and caught her completely off guard.

"You're June Potter!"

He had brown hair and light blue eyes, pale skin with a hint of a tan. He was slim, like a swimmer, and his face was attractive with high cheekbones and that boyish and unbelieving smile. He seemed familiar, far too familiar.

"How do you-" June's voice was suspicious

"It's me, Robert!" He lowered his voice, "Ravenclaw, we were in the same year."

June's eyes widened as she stared at him. She could remember seeing him in the hallways, always looking a bit too serious for a child. She couldn't remember him being in Dumbledore's Army, nor could she remember him siding with Umbridge. He always went away on holidays, she believed he was from America which explained the whole slight British but mostly American accent. She realized she was staring as she tried to dig up memories of him.

"Yes! I remember you!" It was quite obvious she didn't

His grin was contagious, "Robert Harrison. Call me Robbie."

Her eyebrow raised on it's own accord, "Robbie? How about Rob?"

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever the lady wishes."

"Thank you." June's words were laced with sarcasm

"Anyways!" Robbie raised his hand and waved it about, as though he were dusting away other conversation, "The fact of the matter is that you, Juniper Potter the great witch that defeated You-Know-Who, are in Mystic Falls!"

June glanced around, "Keep it down, would you?"

He looked sheepish, "Eh, sorry!"

"What's this about You-Know-Who?"

June spun around to face Rebekah with wide eyes, "Who?"

"You-Know-Who." Rebekah said, looking as though she knew where this was headed

"Sorry! I actually don't!" June made to grab Robbie's jacket and tug him away so they could talk, but Rebekah stopped her

"Juniper Mikaelson-"

"Mikaelson?" Robbie yelped

"Hush." Rebekah snapped at Robbie who simply glared at her but kept his mouth shut, "As I was saying, Juniper Mikaelson you cut that out right know! We know you are a witch, but who is this You-Know-Who and why did he need to be defeated?"

"His other names include He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if you want to avoid that annoying You-Know-Who joke." Robbie smiled

Rebekah sent him a dangerous look as June shushed him and answered her aunt, "He's just some wizard..."

"Just some wizard!" Robbie exclaimed incredulously, "Just some wizard who murdered millions-"

"_Murdered millions_?" Rebekah cut in

"-including you, if you would like to remember!"

"What? June, what did he just say?"

"Aunt Rebekah, what he meant was it was attempted-"

"Attempted, please! Hagrid was carrying your dead body!" The wizard continued

"_Dead body_?" Rebekah was snarling now

"I wasn't really dead-"

"_What _is going on?"

June, Robbie, and Rebekah whirled around to face Klaus, Kol, and Elijah. June noticed that while she had been talking, almost all of the guests had left. Looking at Robbie, she motioned at him to leave with the few other stragglers. He looked as though he wanted to stay and watch it all play out, but he left with a promise directed at June with his eyes that said he would be back. June felt both happy and sad to have a connection to her old life.

"Apparently June was nearly murdered by someone called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Rebekah said, giving June a get-out-of-that-one look

"What?" Klaus snarled, quickly walking up to June, "Is this true?"

"How about-?" Elijah said, putting himself between his niece and his brother, "How about we sit down in the lounge and talk about this?"

As they all walked out of the foyer, Kol quickly shut the front doors.

* * *

June sat down in a chair by herself as Kol and Rebekah sat on one of the couches. Elijah and Finn both sat in chairs opposite to Kol and Rebekah while Klaus sat near the fire place so he was facing June.

"Now, would you care to _explain _what is going on?" Klaus spoke

"You guys know that I'm a wand user, right?" After several nods of agreement June continued, "Well the school I went to, Hogwarts-"

"Pfft-" Kol bit back a laugh, "Hogwarts? Did the founders seriously name their school after a warty hog?"

"Kol! Shut up!" Rebekah snapped

"I suppose they did, anyways! Hogwarts taught children ages eleven to seventeen how to use magic. I received my letter when I was staying with my aunt, uncle, and their son. Hagrid, a half giant that works at Hogwarts, took me to Diagon Alley, a place when witches and wizards get supplies. Afterwards, I got on the Hogwarts Express that took me and the other students to school-"

"Ok, this is fascinating and all, but I would like to hear about this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Rebekah exclaimed, getting fed up with June averting the real matter at hand

"For once, I must agree." Klaus folded his hands

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named...was a wizard..." June's eyes were wide and her voice was quiet, "A very horrible and powerful wizard. People of the Wizarding world use this moniker because they are, well, they're afraid. His name was a taboo, to never be said aloud or thought of. I eventually got Hagrid to tell me his name was Voldemort. I, of course, had never heard of him as I had grown up in the Muggle, or Human, world. He had killed thousands of wizards and witches and humans and...he was a monster."

Everyone was quiet as June took a breathe, "He was the one that killed James Potter, the man I believed to be my father before I found out the truth. He also killed L-Lily Potter, my mother. He broke into our house and killed the when I was a year old on the night of October 30th."

"Why...why didn't he kill you?" Rebekah asked quietly, seeing that June was just barely holding herself together.

Everyone in the room knew it wasn't just because of her parent's death, there had to have been something else that happened. Something traumatizing, because from what the Mikaelsons knew about June, she was a very strong and happy young woman.

"He tried to...but my mother stopped him. That's why she died, ya know? He would have spared her, would have not killed her but she fought him. When Voldemort wanted to kill me, she told him to take her life and spare mine. Instead he killed her with a killing curse and then shot the same one at me. I don't really know how she did it, but my mother was stubborn even in death. When she d-died, apparently it was her love that saved me, it was her love for her child that killed Voldemort. Well, temporarily killed him at least." Her lips trembled as she remembered seeing that flash of green light that would later steal so many people she loved from her

Kol snarled, eyes narrowing at the thought that some wizard would try and kill his baby niece. Rebekah growled, baring her teeth. June was _her niece _and some idiot thought he would try and just off her? As if. From now on, if anyone came within a ten mile radius of June that Rebekah didn't like, she'd aim to kill and ask questions later. Elijah, like his brother and sister, was horrified and angry that someone would try to kill his niece. However, he was also wondering what kind of man would kill a mother pleading for her child's life, then attempt to kill the baby. They were all furious, of course, but none of it even came close to what Klaus was feeling.

Though he was calm on the outside, just holding in his fury for the sake of his daughter, but anger boiled underneath his skin. The fact that someone would _even dare _told try and kill his daughter, his own child...he felt like ripping that _thing_ that dared touch her to shreds. No, death was too good for this, what was his name, Voldemort. If Klaus had his way, he would torture this creature. Make him suffer, make him wish he had never been born. Hell, he would do that to someone who even touched a hair on his daughter's head. Trying to murder her...Voldemort is lucky, oh so _lucky_, that he will never meet Niklaus Mikaelson.

Their attention was drawn back to June when she began to talk again, her eyes and face cold, "Every year, he tried to kill me. He never succeeded, of course. As if I would let that lowlife asshole take my life. When I was in third year, I thought things were looking up. I had met my godfather but then that _stupid bitch killed him_!" She spat out the words, eyes glowing gold and veins coming to life under her eyes as she relieved the death of Sirius Black.

Calming down, June took a deep breathe and continued, though the anger still boiled in her voice, "Eventually, though, in fourth year he came back. He was in his body again, as he had been jumping from minion to minion until he regained his power. He killed a fellow student in front of me and then I had to fight for my life. From that day a war started. So many people d-died; Fred, Mad Eye, Dumbledore, Dobby, Snape, Hedwig, Remus, and Tonks..."

June gulped, eyes sad but not teary as she thought of all that had happened in those seven years. She trembled all over, whether it was out of anger or sadness the others in the room were not sure. Biting her lip, Rebekah left the couch and circled June in a hug. Kol left his seat as well and hugged both his sister and niece. Elijah's eyes were sad as he watched them, pained that his niece had been through so much in her short life. She should still think the world was kind, she should still have that childhood innocence. The look in her eye when she first met them reminded Elijah of Klaus, the dark shine that said she had faced things worse than death. He promised then that he would protect her, that he would protect his family. No matter what.

Eventually the three broke apart and Elijah glanced back at Klaus and motioned his head to the door. Kol and Rebekah looked as though they wanted to argue, but left the room nonetheless. When the three had left and Klaus was sure they weren't standing with their ears to the door, he stood up.

"Sorry!" June apologized, standing as well, "I got a little bit-"

"No, little witch...don't apologize."

For the first time since meeting, Klaus hugged his daughter.

* * *

**_Question of the Chapter: Who should be the main antagonist?_**

**_I just realized I didn't change the question of the chapter last time. I guess that's what being sick does to you!_**

**_Tried to make this one a bit longer! Also, if you'll notice, Klaus still refuses to say 'I'm sorry' yet. What I mean by that is, most normal parents would be hugging their children to death and apologizing profusely. Then again, Klaus isn't exactly normal now is he?_**

**_So, I really hope you guys liked it! Please comment!_**


End file.
